1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a battery connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional battery connector used in a mobile phone or other portable electronic devices includes an insulating housing defining a plurality of terminal receiving cavities therein, and a plurality of conductive terminals disposed in the corresponding terminal receiving cavities. Each of the conductive terminals has a base board, an elastic portion crookedly extending upward from an edge of the base board, and a contact portion extending upward from a free end of the elastic portion to stretch out of the insulating housing for contacting a corresponding battery.
However, an external lateral force may affect on the contact portion of the conductive terminal to make the conductive terminal deformed because the contact portion is exposed out of the insulating housing without any restraining structures. The conventional battery connector is so designed that can only bear a relative weak external lateral force on the conductive terminal. Therefore, an improved battery connector capable of overcoming the foregoing problems is desired.